


Heartbeat

by heademptyonlyangst



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, Character Death, Emotional, Established Relationship, Feels, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Oneshot, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Protective Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Sakusa and Atsumu are hopelessly in love, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Supportive Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heademptyonlyangst/pseuds/heademptyonlyangst
Summary: "Tsumu...?"I'm sorry...""Please don't go..."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> written based off of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bSP9xhxmDYo  
> (same person, different format)

Sakusa rested his chin upon the highest part of the couch cushion, a prolonged flowery scent making its presence known (though not in an overpowering way - instead inviting itself in as if worn down by the rain, with only the purest part of the smell surviving to make another day).

The corner of his lips quirked upwards in the smallest of smiles as Atsumu’s chipper yet harmonious hum quietly emanated from the kitchen, tired eyes following the man’s movements as he gracefully danced around the kitchen.

Just as Sakusa found himself most comfortable, however, the sound abruptly stopped, and he glanced up to see Atsumu lazily smiling at him from over the countertop. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead.”

Sakusa sighed, turning his head and letting it sink into the cushion. “Why’d you have to go and stop?”

Atsumu chuckled, and a devious grin crept upon his face. With a raised brow and a hand on his hip, he kept up his smirk. “So, yer saying ya were checkin’ me out?”

Having been used to the man’s constant flirting and teasing, Sakusa was able to fight back the childish blush on his cheeks, tossing back a smile of his own. “It’s a possibility.”

Although at first surprised, Atsumu began to look oddly pleased with himself, and Sakusa let out a light laugh at the former’s rambling.

“Did you need something?” the black-haired man finally asked after a minute or so, eyes still trained upon Atsumu and expressing nothing but fondness.

“Hm…? Oh!” The man ran his hands through his hair and Sakusa watched as the corners of his eyes crinkled. Sakusa didn’t bother hiding his slight frown, prompted by the usually stress-induced action. “Nevermind, Omi Omi, it’s alright~”

Sakusa paused for a moment, keeping an awkward silence between them. Just as Atsumu was about to speak, however, he broke the silence himself. “No, tell me what you need.”

“Omi, seriously, It’s noth-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Sakusa replied softly yet sternly, capturing the golden-haired man’s attention. “I don’t want you to be all stressed. And if it’s really a problem, I’ll tell you.”  
Atsumu let out a sigh, though he had a contrasting smile on his face. “Ya really do know how to read my soul, huh? Freaky.”  
“I’d sure hope I know one or two things about my own fiancé.”

The golden-haired man remained entirely still for all of 3 seconds before bursting out into the happiest grin Sakusa had ever seen. “Oh, Omi, how you make me swoon!”

Sakusa chuckled, but didn’t back down. “Yeah, yeah. Now, what did you need?”

Atsumu let out a low hum. “It’s… I just need to grab stuff for dinner and whatnot. I was gonna ask you, but I know how you don’t like crowds, germs, and all that jazz.” He shook his head. “It’s really fine, I’ll go. It’ll only take like, 30 minutes tops anyway.”  
In the midst of his word vomit, Sakusa walked to Atsumu’s side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, causing the latter’s shoulders to unstiffen as he turned around to meet Sakusa’s eyes. “It’s fine,” he said smoothly. “I’ll go.”  
“Eh? Oh, no,” Atsumu smiled sheepishly, shaking his head once more, “Really, Omi. I don’t want to bother y-”

“You always have to go out because of me, and it’s not fair that you’re always working so hard. I’ll go out - it’s just a simple grocery trip,” Sakusa reaffirmed, attempting to convince the both of them that it’d be fine. “I’ve been going out more with your help. Besides, I’m sure I can handle something as easy as grabbing a few ingredients.”

Atsumu hesitated, biting his lip and raising a brow. “You sure…?”

“Yeah.”  
After a moment of silence between the two, Atsumu softly smiled, letting out a small chuckle. “Alright, Omi. Just make sure to call me if you need help, ‘kay?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so~”

The golden-haired man turned around to grab a sticky note from the fridge before spinning around to hand it to Sakusa.

He grinned playfully, having been quick to cut through the previous tension before it had a chance to get off the ground. “Here you are, my knight in shining armor~”

Sakusa rolled his eyes and took the note between his fingers, folding it and placing it into his pocket. Admittedly, though, he did feel his cheeks heating up. “Shut it.”

“Awh, Omi, don’t be shy,” Atsumu teased, “I know you love me.”

“Yeah,” the black-haired man replied nonchalantly.

Atsumu’s eyes widened for a moment, but after the surprise wore off he smirked and wiggled his brows. “Bold today, aren’t we?”

Instead of replying verbally, Sakusa wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s waist and delivered a light peck to his forehead, causing the man to flush red.

The golden-haired man attempted to pout, but he seemed too flustered to properly show his ‘annoyance.’ “Whaaaat?! I thought I was supposed to be the teasing one in this relationship!” 

“Hm. Too bad.”

While Atsumu continued babbling to himself, Sakusa chuckled and headed towards the door, snatching his coat off the hook and fishing his keys out of the bowl.

“I’ll be back in an hour or two,” the man called out, sliding his arms through the coat’s sleeves.

“Huh…? Oh!” Atsumu snapped back to reality and put on a new smile. “Call me when you’re on your way back, kay?”

“Mhm. See you.”

“Oi wait, Omi!”

Sakusa turned around, raising a brow at Atsumu’s smirk and overly dramatic wave.

“Goodbye, mi amor!~”

Sakusa scowled at Atsumu for trying to one-up him, only for the effect to be completely lost when the tips of his ears turned red.

Instead of listening to Atsumu’s cackles of victory, Sakusa let out a huff and stepped out into the cold with a quiet goodbye, placing a mask over the bottom half of his face once he closed the door behind him.

Then, after taking in a breath of the crisp, wintery air, the man quickly made his way to his car, wasting no time in taking off once it started.

Sakusa pulled onto the grocery store’s lot, stomach churning once he saw all the cars filling each space. 

“Fuck…,” he muttered to himself.

Although he felt uneasy, he found himself a space, stopping the car and taking a moment of pause. Unfortunately though, rather than calming him, the silence allowed a feeling of sickness to take over - his mind riddled with thoughts of all of the possible illnesses, diseases, and viruses that could be around.

At some point, Sakusa was entirely consumed by his plaguing thoughts, and he felt as if he might puke.

A few seconds after he subconsciously began to hyperventilate, however, he felt his phone buzz.

Quickly snapped out of his thoughts and feeling as if a fog had cleared, Sakusa shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out the device, only to see a message from Atsumu.

**A: oi omi, u good?**

**A: just wanted to make sure that i didnt need to come help or anything**

Sakusa hesitated for a moment but, upon remembering the dark circles under Atsumu’s eyes from his constant work, he sighed and typed out a reply.

**S: …**

**S: I’m fine.**

**A: :I**

**A: that doesnt seem fine, chief**

**S: It’s whatever**

**A: >:I**

**A: I don’t want you to be ‘whatever,’ I want you to be good**

**A: seriously, do i need to come over there? it really isnt an issue**

**S: No, you’re already busy.**

**A: one more thing won’t be a problem -.-**

**S: You also need to rest.**

**A: whaaat??**

**S: I saw how tired you were. Take a nap or something when you’re done.**

**A: u suck**

**A: but i love that u know me so well, omi 🥺❤️**

**S: I’d be concerned if I didn’t know anything about my fiancé.**

**A: awgshzfjkj**

**A: sorry it’s so cute whenever you call me that :)))**

**S: Weirdo.**

**A: oi, dont ruin the moment >:(**

**A: anyways, are you absolutely positively sure that yer ok?? pls i dont want a sad omi on my hands**

Sakusa sighed at his fiancé’s persistence, but also felt his heart flutter at how much he cared.

**S: Yes, I’m sure.**

**S: I’ll just go in rq and leave asap.**

**A: aaaaaaaaaaaaagh**

**A: okay, but ya gotta PROMISE to call if things get too rough**

**A: alright?**

**S: …**

**S: Fine.**

**A: yaaaaaaaaaaaay :D**

**S: But that won’t happen, so it doesn’t matter if I promise or not.**

**A: omg shut up, ya sarcastic lil bish**

**A: smh smh**

**A: im just tryna look out for yer dumb ass**

**S: I know. Thank you.**

**S: …**

**S: I appreciate it.**

**A: …**

**A: yo i think my heart just stopped for a second there**

**A: say it again**

**S: I’m going inside now. Bye.**

**A: nOoOo OmIiiIiIi 😭**

**A: come baaaaaaack**

**A: ;(**

**A: bully**

**A: sighhh**

**A: okay, bye, love youuuu 🥺❤️**

**S: Love you ❤️**

**S: And get some rest.**

With that, Sakusa clicked off his phone and placed it back into his pocket. He remained still for a moment, only to let out a sigh and force himself to get out.

“It’ll be fine. It won’t take that long, and it’s not like I can’t just avoid people,” he muttered to himself. And, despite his little self-pep talk not doing much to calm his nerves, he grabbed his bag from the passenger seat before closing the door behind him.

Once he finished making sure the car was locked up and that everything important was out of sight, Sakusa headed to the store, only hesitating for a moment before stepping inside.

Immediately, the man was greeted with an immense amount of chatter from people, and he could feel his skin tingling with each person that got too close. Still, it wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be, and the times he went out with Atsumu most certainly did help as preparation.

With a sigh, the man readjusted his grip on his bag, using his other hand to fish the grocery list of his pocket.

“Alright… Only a few items…”

Sakusa rolled his shoulders and went off, doing his best to avoid others as he neared the middle of the store, searching for ingredients for their fatty tuna centered dinner.

Just as he was about halfway through the list, however, he found himself bumping into a little kid and.

Even as the kid apologized, he found himself panicking, quickly checking over himself and missing the boy taking his leave.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Sakusa squeezed his eyes shut, hands shaking. With a deep breath, though, he attempted to force himself to calm down.

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” he told himself. “The kid was wearing gloves and-”

The man was almost entirely calm when he looked up to see the same kid from before touching random things all over the store. Then, upon realizing that the kid had probably been doing the same thing before bumping into Sakusa, he felt his heart rate pick up.

“No, no, no…”

Sakusa began to hyperventilate, knuckles turning white as he further tightened his grip on his bag.

“Calm down. It’s okay. Stop-”

A chill ran down Sakusa’s spine as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Hey, are you alright? You look kinda pale.”

Sakusa stared at the employee for the briefest of moments before throwing their hand off of him.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”

“Uh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Sakusa found himself backing up, only to knock into the shelf behind him and causing several items to fall. 

The employee looked mildly irritated - though mostly confused - but Sakusa couldn’t bring himself to care. As the voices around him got louder, he felt as if he could hear every living thing, every living  _ germ  _ attempting to get at him.

The man’s hand twitched in horrified disgust, and he dropped his bag, ignoring the employee’s calls from behind him and bolting towards the nearest exit.

When he finally reached the end of the store, he paid no mind to the worried questions and odd looks he was receiving, feeling as if he might throw up from how close everyone was getting.

As soon as he could, Sakusa ran outside, throwing himself into his car and taking deep, shaky breaths.

“Shit…,” he whispered in a shaky voice, scrambling to snatch up a pack of wipes and at least  _ slightly _ cleanse himself from the diseases he just  _ knew _ were lingering on his skin.

He felt a lump rise in his throat, and he only wanted to return home to Atsumu.

After a brief moment of pause, Sakusa tore his phone out of his pocket, quickly calling the  _ one _ person he knew that could make him feel entirely comfortable.

Sakusa agonized over every moment that the dial tone rang, but as soon as a sleepy voice came through, instant relief washed over him.

“Omi? How come yer callin’?”

The black-haired man could only bring himself to let out quiet, ragged breaths. He knew, though, that it was the worst thing he could’ve done at the moment as soon as he heard Atsumu’s voice dripping with worry.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, “Are you alright? What happened?”

“I’m…. I’m sorry…”

Sakusa winced at how weak his voice sounded, but Atsumu didn’t seem to mind it a bit.

“It’s okay, Omi Omi. It’s alright. Just take deep breaths like we practiced, ‘kay?” he soothed.

Even though he couldn’t see him, Sakusa gave a slight nod, doing exactly as his fiancé instructed.

“Alright, alright,” Atsumu said after a few minutes of this, “Too many people, right? Something went wrong?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay. Just give me a few minutes, then,” Atsumu replied.

Sakusa furrowed his brows. “What…?”  
“I’m already in the car. I’ll be there soon.”

Sakusa froze, and he almost felt ashamed. “No, you don’t have to-”

“It’s okay, Omi,” Atsumu interjected, “I don’t want you to be alone like this.”  
“But…”

“Shut it, Omi. I know how you are.” The words were harsh, but the man’s tone was soft as he spoke. “Even if you were literally dying, you’d tell me not to come if you think it’d bother me.”  
Sakusa winced, but he knew the man was completely right.

“I’m about seven minutes off,” Atsumu said after a moment. “Just stay tight. Keep breathing, keep listening to my voice.”  
“Wait…,” Sakusa responded confusedly, “How are you already almost here…?”

“I’m speedin’ like hell, Omi. I told ya, I’m not leavin’ ya alone.”  
Sakusa felt his heart ache. “Please don’t… I don’t want something bad to happen…”

“It’ll be fine. It’s not like nobody’s ever sped before.”

“Still.”

“Nothing bad will happen, Omi,” he reassured, “I swear it.”

Sakusa continued to argue. “You don’t know that.”  
He heard a sigh on the other line. “Listen-”

_ … _

_ … _

_ A pause. _

“Atsumu…?”

Right as Sakusa felt his gut twist with worry, he heard Atsumu swear and begin to shout angrily. “MOTHERFUCKER, STAY IN YOUR OWN DAMN LANE!”

“...”

“Aye, sorry Omi,” Atsumu clucked his tongue in annoyance, “Some people don’t know how to drive.”  
Sakusa let out a huge sigh of relief. “Hypocrite.”

“Hey, but I bet they’re not rushing to save their fiancé from certain germ-related doom,” Atsumu teased playfully.

“Shut it.”  
“I’m wounded,” the golden-haired man chuckled. “But why dontcha tell me what happened while we’re waitin’? Vent to me a little?”

“I…” Sakusa sucked in a breath, fighting back the feeling of his crawling skin. “A little kid bumped into me…”

He received an immediate response. “Agh, nasty little fucks they are.”

“I-”

“Oi, I’m right,” the man replied nonchalantly. “They touch everything they can get their grubby mitts on.”

Sakusa let out a slight, shaky chuckle. “...That’s exactly what he did.”

“See!” Atsumu said with a sudden laugh, “Spot on!”

“Fuck you too,” Sakusa said, though he meant it in a playful manner.

“Oi, oi, sorry. I know it was bad for you,” Atsumu replied, “If I were there, I swear I would’ve punted that child into the sun for you.”

Sakusa suppressed a snort. “Wow, thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” he responded, speaking as if he were some grand hero. “Anything else, though?”

“Yeah, uhm… I managed to calm myself down…”

Sakusa could hear Atsumu’s beaming voice through the phone. “Ayyyy! I’m proud of you, Omi!”

“...Thank you.”

“Heh, no problem! I’m glad you’re doing better. Anyways, though,” he said, “What happened to mess the whole calm thing up?”

“Mmm…,” Sakusa let out an uncomfortable hum, “Some employee that looked oddly like Kageyama Tobio - I think his nametag said ‘Uenoyama’ or something - tried to see if I was okay by putting his hand on my shoulder.”

“Mkay, first off,” Atsumu said with complete seriousness, “That description was beautiful. Secondly, what a dumbass. Ya think you’d know better than to just go around placid’ yer hands on random people’s shoulders.”

“Yeah, well, you two are one in the same when it comes to being dumbasses,” Sakusa teased playfully, finally finding himself in a better mood thanks to Atsumu’s help.

However, oddly enough, the witty remark that Sakusa had expected from the other man never came.

“‘Tsumu?” he said, voice holding a slight edge. “You good?”

He paused.

“...I was just teasing you, sorry.”

Just as Sakusa was about to speak again, he heard a loud curse through the speaker. “FUCK!”

“Tsumu?! What happ-”

Before he could say anything more, a loud, horrible crash sounded from the other line.

Sakusa felt his heart drop, and he frantically tried to get his fiancé to respond.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu, what happened? Did… did someone nearby get into a crash…?” he asked, throat dry. “You’re okay, yeah? You’re not hurt?”

He remained silent for a brief moment, attempting not to choke on the lump in his throat.

“‘Tsumu, please, I’m panicking here…”

There was nothing but a cold, uncomfortable silence.

“...’Tsumu…?”

\---

Sakusa looked down at Atsumu, who seemed far,  _ far _ too lifeless, and he felt sobs threatening to tear themselves from his throat.

The room was entirely devoid of their voices - only having the low beeps of machinery and muffled coughs from other rooms to accompany the two.

His skin crawled with every sickening sound he heard, and he was so, so tired of the bitter cleaning smells that lingered around every turn, and he just wanted to crawl away to never be seen again.

However, he forced himself to push the thoughts back, instead centering in on Atsumu and began to speak for them both.

“I… I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I should’ve just handled it.”

The black-haired man took in a sharp breath, running his fingers through his curly locks.

“I should be there,” he said quietly, grabbing Atsumu’s clammy hand in his own. “It’s… it’s not fair. You never did anything to deserve this.”

Tears slowly dripped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, but Sakusa refused to let himself acknowledge them, silencing himself to spare his own mind from having to hear his gut-wrenching sobs.

Slowly, Sakusa lowered his head to Atsumu’s chest, eyes squeezed shut. His heart dipped with every skipped beat of ‘Tsumu’s, and he quietly listened as the sound softened.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

…

…

“...’Tsumu?” Sakusa whispered quietly.

…

…

Sakusa swallowed the sour bile in the back of his throat, reaching over to swipe the hair away from Atsumu’s cheek. “Hey… Answer me, you dork… I need you…”  
…

…

…

As the sharp, unbearable sounds of the heart monitor began to scream within the room, Sakusa let out a single, heart-shattering sob.

“Please don’t go…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> and since some people seem to be confused, in the end Sakusa is hearing Atsumu's heartbeat fade out before stopping, so he's not coming back :(
> 
> heheh


End file.
